kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Heir to the Dream
is the thirteenth episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. Plot As Haruto must keep Valkyrie and Medusa from placing Matsuki in despair, Shunpei questions his worth in helping in the fight against the Phantoms. Synopsis Using Shunpei as a shield before throwing him away, Valkyrie escapes as Kamen Rider Wizard saves his friend. Taking Matsuki and Tetsuya to Omokagedo, Haruto reveals how he knew Matsuki was the Phantom's true target with the monster succeeding in putting him in a spot to close business. The next day, Shunpei begins to question how he can truly help Haruto as Rinko convinces him that he just needs to makes himself useful by just supporting him. With a renewed outlook, Shunpei heads to Matsukian as he gives Tetsuya a similar speech before attempting to convince the restaurant owner to buy Wagashi from Matsuki again. Elsewhere, knowing he will be attacked again, Matsuki leaves Omokagedo the next day with Haruto and Koyomi accompanying him as he asks an old friend of his to take Tetsuya as an apprentice at Bairindo. But on the way back, learning that Matsuki's hope is for Tetsuya's success, Haruto is alerted by Koyomi to Medusa as the Phantom overheard everything. Confronting Medusa, Haruto becomes Kamen Rider Wizard with his Land and Water Styles ineffective against her as the Phantom defeats him. With Medusa leaving to give Valkyrie his new method of attack, Haruto and company run to the shop and find Tetsuya creating a new batch of manjū after Shunpei talked him into continuing his mentor's legacy. By then, Valkyrie arrives to destroy Tetsuya and the manjū as Haruto becomes Wizard to fight him before becoming Kamen Rider Wizard Hurricane Style to give chase as the Phantom catches up to Tetsuya. Once Shunpei arrives and saves the last manjū from being destroyed, leaving him to look after Tetsuya, Wizard becomes Kamen Rider Wizard Hurricane Dragon to force Valkyrie into an aerial dogfight before destroying him. Later, though Matsukian closes, Matsuki and Tetsuya have a renewed sense of hope while Shunpei is unaware that he helped. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * / : * : * : * Restaurant Keeper: * Shop Keeper: Suit actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: * Valkyrie: Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Transformation: Hurricane Dragon, Land, Water, Flame, Hurricane **Magic: Defend, Liquid, Driver On, Special, Small, Thunder *'Style Used:' **Hurricane Dragon, Land Style, Water Style, Flame Style, Hurricane Style Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters episode 41, . *This is the only episode to feature all 4 of Wizard's regular Styles. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 3 features episodes 10-13: National Security Agency's Section Zero, The Promise to Defend, The Wagashi of Hope and Heir to the Dream. DSTD08783-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 3, DVD cover BSTD08783-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「夢を継ぐ者」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「夢を継ぐ者」 Category:Kamen Rider Wizard